Bienvenue au 12 Square Grimmaurd
by Agnouchka
Summary: Quand Molly Weasley appelle d'urgence une jeune française rencontrée pendant la guerre pour jouer les Mary Poppins au 12 Square Grimmaurd… le résultat en est presque magique !
1. Chapitre 1

**BIENVENUE AU 12 SQUARE GRIMMAURD**

_Résumé_ : Quand Molly Weasley appelle d'urgence une jeune française rencontrée pendant la guerre pour jouer les Mary Poppins au 12 Square Grimmaurd… le résultat en est presque magique !

_Disclaimer_ : Univers entièrement créé par J.K. Rowling à travers les romans Harry Potter.

_Raiting_ : K+  
><em>Genre<em> : Romance - Humour  
><em>Characters<em> : Harry Potter - OC

_Débutée le_ : 04/02/2010

_Notes de l'auteur_ :

Bonjour à tous (même si vous êtes peu nombreux ! ^^) ! Voici ma première fanfiction ! Je ne promet pas un grand récit, mais une histoire sympathique, sans prise de tête, pour passer un moment de détente entre cours et examens ! Histoire racontée en grande partie à travers le regard d'une jeune française, personnage créé de toute pièce, venue travailler au 12 Square Grimmaurd après la guerre. C'est donc une fic Post-Poudlard. Je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des derniers tomes de Harry Potter puisque je me suis surtout attachée à faire vivre mes personnages préférés ^^. Il ne faudra pas vous étonner si parfois vous trouvez que les sentiments et émotions des personnages en question ne sont pas très bien retranscrits… Je ne suis pas très douée pour cela et j'avoue ne pas avoir voulue me prendre la tête avec des discours existentiels (que je trouve en général très intéressant mais uniquement quand ils ne sont pas écrit par moi… xD). Nous dirons que j'ai fait le strict nécessaire ! J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment et surtout bonne lecture ! XD

P.S : D'avance je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes…

Atan-Koi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

…La maison n'est vraiment pas reluisante. Elle est sombre, il fait froid et elle sent le renfermé. Là, je suis blasée. Je sais que j'ai besoin de ce job, d'abord pour mon équilibre mental (non, tourner en rond dans un petit appartement n'est pas vraiment bon pour la santé) et aussi, parce qu'il faut le dire, j'ai grandement besoin de renflouer mon portefeuille… Cependant, il était difficile pour moi de deviner que le 12 Square Grimmaurd ressemblerait à… ÇA, et pas à un jolie cottage entouré d'un petit jardin bien entretenue ! Bon, c'est sûr, c'est difficile de trouver un cottage en plein centre de Londres, mais après tout, j'ai à faire à des sorciers ! Remarque, vu l'état du hall, je ne sais pas si ils possèdent vraiment une baguette… Sinon, ils pourraient faire quelques sorts de nettoyage, non ? Vous me direz, moi je n'en connais pas ! Mais, ça c'est parce que c'est hors de mes compétences. Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Enfin, pas vraiment. Enfin, disons que je possède un potentiel magique mais que je ne peux pas l'exploiter. Il reste emprisonné dans mon corps, sans que je ne puisse en faire quoique ce soit. Alors c'est vrai, je ne connais pas de sort de nettoyage, mais je sais me servir d'une éponge ! Bon, ça fait au moins dix minutes que je poireaute dans ce couloir qui me donne des frissons. Mais je n'ose pas interrompre la conversation, ou plutôt la dispute, qui se tient derrière la porte, tout au bout du couloir. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, mais je commence sérieusement à avoir froid. Il y a de ces courants d'air, c'est fou ! Pour m'occuper j'observe un peu ce qui m'entoure. Les murs sont recouverts d'une tapisserie à fleur d'un autre âge sur laquelle se superpose des taches indescriptibles. À droite de la porte est installé un pied de troll creux du plus mauvais effet. Tout au fond il y a la fameuse porte d'où s'échappe toujours des filet de voix et à gauche un grand escalier en bois très poussiéreux. Au-dessus des marches, au milieu du mur, trône un immense cadre recouvert d'un tissu de soie noir à l'aspect miteux. Quelques toiles d'araignée pendent du plafond et le tapis sur lequel je suis possède la même teinte que la tapisserie en un savant mélange de sombres couleurs.

- Non, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Tu n'es jamais là ! Maintenant ça suffit ! C'est la goutte de jus qui fait déborder le verre de citrouille ! Tu viens, tu ne restes que deux jours et tu prends à peine le temps de me dire bonjour !

Une petite rousse mignonne vient de sortir de ce qui semble être la cuisine en claquant la porte. Elle n'a vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas l'air contente.

- Je ne suis peut-être jamais là, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tu ne me donnes jamais envi de rentrer ! À chaque déplacement que je fais, en pleine mission, juste pour te voir, je me retrouve dans tous les cas face à un mur de reproche ! Et non, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu dis que tu m'attends alors que je sais parfaitement que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à l'extérieur de cette maison, avec je ne sais qui !

Tiens, elle est suivi par un jeune homme d'une assez grande prestance. Brun avec des lunettes rondes, lui non plus n'a pas l'air très content… C'est fou ce qu'il respire la magie ! Du moins c'est ce que je me dis tant l'air qui nous entoure s'est tout à coup alourdi. Soudain, les yeux de la jeune femme se pose sur moi. Oulà, je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal là… J'aurais peut-être dû m'habiller un peu moins décontracté pour venir… C'est vrai ! Après tout quand on est bien habillé, on a tout de suite l'air plus crédible ! Alors que moi, avec mon saroual noir, mes kickers rouges et oranges, mon T-Shirt bariolé et ma veste violette je dois faire un peu tâche dans le décors… Surtout dans ce décor-là… Tâchons d'avoir l'air tout à fait pacifique ou bien essayons de nous fondre dans la tapisserie, mais ça risque d'être un peu difficile…

- C'est qui elle ?

Ah ben d'accord ! Non mais je rêve ! Je fais tout pour être ici le plus rapidement possible, alors que je viens de France et que le trajet n'est pas vraiment des plus plaisants, je suis fatiguée, je poireaute depuis vingt minutes dans un couloir lugubre, j'assiste à une dispute qui semble des plus sérieuses, et voilà ce qu'on me sort ! Ouais, ben je repasserais pour l'exceptionnel accueil anglais…

- Trop c'est trop ! Harry c'est fini ! Tu n'est vraiment…  
>- GINNY WEASLEY !<p>

Ah. Ça, c'est Molly.

- Comment ose-tu ? Je ne me souviens vraiment pas de t'avoir éduquer comme ça ! Non mais… Non mais vraiment ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable ! Astride est ici pour aider Remus et remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette maison !

Oui, oui, c'est bien ça ! C'est bien moi ! Je suis là pour ça ! Tiens, le dénommé Harry ouvre la bouche.

- Une aide pour Remus ? Mais pourqu…  
>- Oui une aide ! Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux, parce que je ne me répéterais pas ! Ça fait un certain temps que j'essaie de vous en parler, mais ça fait également un certain temps que vous vous disputez sans arrêt ! Et comme je ne tiens pas à finir estropiée par votre faute, j'ai préférée ne pas intervenir ! Remus est très fatigué en ce moment. Ses transformations l'épuisent et je ne peux pas toujours être là pour lui ! En plus avec la prochaine naissance du bébé…<br>- Le bébé ?  
>- Oui, Ginevra, le bébé. Tu te souviens que Fleur est enceinte au moins ? Vraiment ! C'est temps-ci tu es insupportable ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Et les autres, hein ? J'ai bien assez à faire avec ma maison, sans en plus avoir à m'occuper de celle-ci. Longtemps je me suis dit que vous étiez normalement assez grand pour vous débrouillez seul, mais le temps nous à démontré le contraire. Alors j'ai engagé une personne qui va vous aider. Elle est ici pour entretenir cette maison, s'occuper des tâches domestiques et elle est également parfaitement qualifiée pour soigner Remus. Elle sera ici comme chez elle et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire !<p>

Coool ! Euh non, en fait, pas cool. Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envi de me sentir comme chez moi dans une maison comme celle-là… La dite Ginevra se crispa, puis se redressa et dit très froidement :

- Très bien. Mais de toutes façons, ça ne me concerne plus. Je te quitte Harry ! C'est fini ! T'attendre a été la plus belle erreur de ma vie. Maman, si tu me cherche, je suis chez Dean.

Et la voilà qui prend ses cliques et ses claques et part en claquant la porte. Ça doit être une manie. Ou bien une sorte de rituel chamanique… Je me retourne vers les deux autres personnes. Les yeux d'Harry, brillants de colère il y a à peine cinq minutes, se sont éteints. Il se tourne vers la mère de Ginny, comme tout à coup très las, et s'excuse avec un très mince sourire :

- Je suis désolé Molly. Je ne fais pas très attention… en ce moment je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça…  
>- Ce n'est rien Harry. Mais tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué. Il serait peut-être temps pour toi de prendre quelques jours de vacances, tu ne crois pas ? Tu en as assez fait. Tu peux bien lever le pied de temps en temps, non ? Et laisser les aurors s'occuper des derniers mangemorts.<br>- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas enfermé Greyback. Nous sommes sur le point de l'avoir ! Je ne peux pas laisser tomber l'équipe comme ça !  
>- Fais attention quand même.<p>

Tout à coup, c'est comme si cette femme avait pris dix ans. Ses traits se sont durcis et un voile sombre s'est posé devant ses yeux. Elle est vraiment inquiète. Je le sais parce qu'elle avait exactement la même expression en voyant Bill. J'aidais alors Poppy Pomfresh à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et c'est moi qui l'avait pris en charge. Intérieurement, je me fais la promesse de m'occuper d'Harry autant que je le peux. Molly semble tenir à lui comme à l'un de ses fils. J'ai toutes les chances de passer un moment ici, alors… autant essayer de rendre les choses plus agréables ! Harry se tourne vers moi en me faisant un petit sourire. Je m'approche de lui et lui tend la main :

- Astride Pocus ! Ravie !

Il m'attrape la main et me la serre dans une poigne chaleureuse et rassurante.

- Harry Potter.

Harry Topper ? Euh… Potter ! Je n'aurais jamais deviné ! Cette manie aussi de garder des cheveux longs ! Je n'ai pas pu voir sa cicatrice… En plus ça ne lui va pas très bien…

- Bonjour Molly. Ça fait longtemps…

Je lui tend la main, qu'elle me serre elle aussi chaleureusement. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser dans les présentations, ça n'a jamais été mon fort et puis je préfère largement faire connaissance autour d'un verre ou d'une tasse de thé, alors j'embraye directement :

- Bon alors ? Il est où mon grand malade ?

Ils s'échangent un regard que je ne tente pas d'interpréter et Molly se tourne vers moi.

- Je vais vous laissez avec Harry. Je m'excuse, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire chez moi. Nous nous reverrons prochainement, ne vous en faites pas. Nous en profiterons pour discuter de votre salaire d'ailleurs ! En tout cas merci d'être venu aussi rapidement ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous arrivez au bon moment… Je passerais le bonjour à Bill et Fleur !  
>- Oui, merci ! Je leur rendrais visite dès que possible !<p>

Et sur ce, elle serre Harry dans ses bras, me fait un grand sourire et s'en va en faisant un petit signe de la main. Je me tourne vers Harry. Il a tout à coup l'air un peu perdu… Alors je lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Vous pourriez commencer par me faire visiter ?

Il hoche la tête et me demande de le suivre. Nous montons les escaliers, qui se trouvaient dans le hall et il m'entraîne dans le dédale des couloirs. Bon, d'accord, c'est plus grand que ce que je m'imaginais. Mais pour vous le dire franchement, j'avais encore l'infime espoir qu'ils aient fait quelques travaux, au moins à l'étage. Mon espoir a définitivement été ruiné quand nous sommes entrés dans un salon recouvert d'une tapisserie qui représentait l'arbre généalogique de la famille a qui avait appartenu la maison. Et pour tout vous dire, ils avaient tous des têtes de psychopathes… Harry a du percevoir mon regard de profond abattement puisqu'il finit par me dire :

- Je sais, c'est un peu glauque, mais pour ma défense, ce n'est pas moi qui aie choisi la décoration et franchement, pour tout vous dire, je n'ai jamais eu le temps ni le courage de tout changer… Je… Beaucoup de souvenir sont liés à cette maison.  
>- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de rester accroché aux restes d'un passé de toute façon révolu.<p>

Il se tourne brusquement vers moi, soudain assez énervé. Quoi ? Bon, d'accord, ça n'est peut-être pas à moi de lui faire ce genre de remarque, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un lui explique non ? Et si c'est moi, c'est même peut-être mieux, parce que contrairement à ce qu'il doit penser en ce moment, moi aussi je suis déjà passée par une phase comme celle-ci…

- Je ne vous permet pas de critiquer ma façon de vivre et de voir les choses. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez apte à comprendre quoique ce soit qui ait pu avoir lieu ici et je pense encore moins que vous puissiez me comprendre.  
>- Oui, mais si personne n'essaie qui le fera ?<p>

Il fronce les sourcils et d'une voix extrêmement sèche me répond :

- On ne peut pas dire que vous fassiez parti de mes amis intimes.  
>- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas pour habitude de garder la langue dans ma poche et de plus je suis très observatrice. J'ai aussi bonne mémoire et si j'ai bien compris, on ne peut pas dire que votre vie sociale soit des plus palpitante ! Vous venez de vous faire larguer parce qu'elle est avec un autre et bien que vous aimant beaucoup, vos amis ont eux aussi une vie ! J'ai peut-être l'air négligée comme ça, et même complètement nulle, et à vrai dire je m'en fiche, mais contrairement aux apparences, ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas ! On ne se connaît pas ; je le sais ; j'en ai tout à fait conscience.<p>

Je soupire un peu avant de reprendre, plus calme :

- Mais je voudrais vous aider. Vous avez l'air seul, un peu perdu aussi parce que vous ne vous êtes peut-être jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. Moi si. À une époque, ma vie étais dans une impasse. Tout ce que je ressentais, tout ce que je pensais et même tout ce que j'entreprenais ne semblait plus avoir aucun sens, et la personne qui m'a aidée à faire demi-tour et à prendre la bonne voie est sortie de ma vie aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Je n'ai pas pu lui rendre la pareille. Laissez-moi vous tendre la main, en hommage à cette personne, chère à mon coeur.

Je lui tends la main. Il la regarde fixement. Ce que je lis dans ses yeux me déstabilise plus que je ne le montre : il est bouleversé et indécis. Ses pupilles brillent un instant avant qu'une lueur n'assombrisse son regard, sans que je n'en sache la source. Il lève le visage vers moi, soupire, comme résigné, et sert ma main fermement. Un instant nous restons dans cette position. Il me fixe, puis me dit, avec un très léger sourire en coin :

- Il va falloir me laisser un peu de temps pour me familiariser à autant de sincérité et de franchise.

Je souris, sincèrement heureuse et lâche sa main.

- Dorénavant, je m'occupe de tout dans cette maison. Vous n'avez plus à vous préoccuper de quoique ce soit. Je suis ici non seulement en tant qu'aide, mais aussi en tant que maîtresse de maison. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire ! Ça fera déjà ça de moins sur vos larges épaules qui, bien que solides, n'en peuvent plus de toutes les charges qu'on leur impose.

Contre toute attente, cette fois-ci, il me sourit. Franchement. Aaah ça fait du bien ! Un vrai sourire, enfin ! Tout de suite ça détend l'atmosphère !

- Vous savez… Je… Merci.

Je regarde ma montre et m'aperçois qu'il est déjà 18h00. J'en profite pour couper court à tout instant gênant.

- Oh ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Bon, vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais rendre visite à mon malade, pendant ce temps vous allez dormir un peu et dans deux heures je vous appelle pour le repas.

Il semble hésiter un instant, puis finalement souri, vaincu.

- C'est d'accord. Sa chambre est juste là.

Il frappe à la première porte à droite et l'entrouvre.

- Remus, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Puis tout à coup il se tend imperceptiblement et rentre dans la chambre. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent mais la conversation semble assez animée. Finalement, il ressort, le visage fermé. Il ouvre un peu plus la porte et me fait signe d'y aller.

- Il est tout à vous. Prenez soin de lui.

Puis, il s'engouffre dans la deuxième porte à gauche, sa chambre probablement. Je me retrouve seule, livrée aux sombres couloirs de cette maison, qui n'a rien à envier à celle qui sont censée nous faire peur dans les fêtes foraines. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à accepter de vivre vraiment là-dedans… Ce qui est sûr, pour l'instant, c'est que je ne vais pas rester là, avec toute ces questions qui m'assaillent.

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture !<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

**BIENVENUE AU 12 SQUARE GRIMMAURD**

_Résumé_ : Quand Molly Weasley appelle d'urgence une jeune française rencontrée pendant la guerre pour jouer les Mary Poppins au 12 Square Grimmaurd… le résultat en est presque magique !

_Disclaimer_ : Univers entièrement créé par J.K. Rowling à travers le livre Harry Potter.

_Raiting_ : K+  
><em>Genre<em> : Romance - Humour  
><em>Characters<em> : Harry Potter - OC  
><em>Débutée le<em> : 04/02/2010

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>

…J'entre doucement dans la chambre. Elle est plongée dans le noir. Il y fait froid et elle sent un mélange de poussière et de sueur. Peu à peu, mes yeux s'habitue à l'obscurité. Elle est jonchée d'affaires de toute sorte et c'est un vrai capharnaüm ! J'entends alors une respiration haché et une forme bouge sous la couette qui recouvre le lit. Je vais directement dans cette direction en évitant le plus possible de marcher sur quoique ce soit. Arrivée à hauteur du lit, je me penche doucement en avant.

- Je vous aie entendu, dit calmement une voix rauque.

Je sursaute un peu.

- Vous m'avez fait peur !  
>- Ce que vous lui avez dit… C'était bien.<p>

Je haussais un peu les épaules. Je le sais. Ça peut paraître un peu prétentieux de penser ça mais en fait… J'ai un don pour savoir ce que les gens ressente. Une sorte de très forte empathie. En fait, j'ai surtout eu beaucoup de chance qu'il accepte ma main tendue. Il aurait pu la refuser et alors nos rapports n'auraient très certainement pas été des plus faciles. J'ai pris un risque en lui parlant aussi franchement. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même ce qui m'a pris. Je suis habituellement un peu plus discrète et ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'attends de connaître un peu mieux les personnes que je fréquente avant de m'immiscer dans leur vie. Mais là, c'est comme si une force m'avait poussée à le faire. Et finalement, je ne le regrette pas. Je reviens à la situation présente, et sans avoir répondu à mon interlocuteur, j'embraye sur une question :

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous enfermé dans cette chambre ?

Il met un peu de temps à répondre et fini par dire en soupirant :

- De toutes façons, vous finirez par le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Ça doit faire deux ou trois jours que je ne me suis pas levé. La pleine Lune a eu lieu il y a une semaine et je me suis tout à coup senti très courbaturé. Je n'ai pas eu la force de m'appliquer de l'onguent, juste quelques sorts par-ci, par-là.  
>- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?, demandais-je d'une voix que je voulais la plus douce possible.<br>- J'étais seul. Harry était en mission. Il est rentrée il y a deux heures.  
>- Et Ginny Weasley ?<br>- Elle était rarement présente… Alors comme ça elle est partie ? Pour de bon cette fois ?  
>- Vous ne l'appréciez pas vraiment…<br>- Elle a changé.

Je n'insiste pas. Il n'a apparemment pas très envi de m'en parler. Il doit être épuisé. Rester prostré dans la même position, sans pouvoir rien faire… c'est proprement inhumain ! Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et tout doucement m'appuie sur lui, alors qu'il est en position foetale. Je lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Voilà comment nous allons procéder : je vais allumer la lumière de votre table de chevet et retirer les draps qui vous recouvrent. Ensuite, je vais vous masser avec l'onguent. Une fois que j'aurais fini, vous pourrez dormir. Puis je viendrais vous chercher pour manger. Vous dormirez bien mieux le ventre plein. Pendant ce temps je rangerais un peu tout ça et vous pourrez ensuite vous recoucher dans de meilleures dispositions.

Il acquiesce imperceptiblement, une larme de soulagement roulant sur sa joue. J'ai de la peine pour lui et mon coeur un peu tendre se serre en le voyant. Tout le monde est déprimé dans cette maison. Super ! J'adore m'occuper des cas désespéré ! Rapidement, je me mets en action. Inutile de rester des heures comme ça : mon patient à besoin de moi ! J'allume la lumière, et délicatement je soulève la couette. Il est nu et très crispé. Il doit beaucoup souffrir. Je fronce les sourcils. Comment a-t-il fait pour supporter ça ? Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il a sûrement dû faire face à ce genre de situation très souvent déjà. Je l'aide à se mettre sur le ventre. Je déplie ses jambes et ses bras. J'essaie d'être la plus tendre et douce possible parce que ce doit être très douloureux. Il a les yeux fermé. Il n'a pas du les ouvrir depuis le début. Pendant que je mets de l'onguent sur mes mains et que j'en applique une large dose sur tout son corps, j'engage un peu la conversation. Enfin, je fais surtout ma curieuse. Pour m'occuper de lui, j'ai besoin de le comprendre.

- Personne n'est venu vous aidez ?  
>- Molly a essayé. Je l'aie empêchée d'entrer.<p>

Je commence délicatement à lui masser les pieds. C'est le plus important. S'il n'est pas parfaitement détendu à ce niveau-là, tout le reste ne pourra pas se décrisper correctement. Je m'applique tout en continuant :

- Pourquoi ?

Il me répond la gorge nouée, les dents crispés pour ne pas montrer sa douleur :

- D'abord, je déteste dépendre de quelqu'un… Molly avait d'autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi. Et puis… elle… enfin, elle avait pitié de moi.  
>- Je comprends.<p>

Je lui masse chacun de ses orteils avec application. Il est tellement tendu que je pense que je vais finir le pot d'onguent !

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un…  
>- Laissez-moi deviner… Pomfresh ?<br>- Vous la connaissez ?  
>- Oui, très bien ! En fait, c'est elle qui m'a appris les soins.<br>- Ah bon ? Mais elle n'a jamais eu de disciple pourtant !  
>- Pendant la guerre.<br>- Ah.

Il respire profondément. L'onguent commence à faire effet.

- Racontez-moi.

J'hésite un peu. Et puis finalement, je me lance dans le récit de ma vie. Après tout, j'ai besoin qu'il me fasse confiance. C'est même capitale pour le genre de relation que nous allons entretenir. Et puis le fait que je parle le détendra probablement un peu plus.

- Je m'appelle Astride et je suis française. Je suis ce qu'on appelle communément une Incapable. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Il fait non de la tête.

- En fait, je suis l'inverse d'un Cracmol. Lui est un descendant de sorciers mais ne possède pas de pouvoirs magiques. Moi, je suis une moldue pure souche, mais j'ai un potentiel magique. Cependant, je ne peux pas l'exploiter. Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis dans l'incapacité de me servir d'une baguette. Il faut que je me trouve une autre forme de magie pour pouvoir utiliser mon potentiel. Parfois, ma magie se manifeste sans que je ne la contrôle, comme maintenant par exemple. Vous devez le sentir, mais j'ai les mains très chaudes. C'est plus facile pour étaler l'onguent et plus agréable pour un massage. J'ai suivi des études moldues standard, tout en suivant des cours du soir spéciaux sur la magie, adapté à mon emploi du temps et à ma condition. Je n'ai appris que très tardivement que j'étais une Incapable. En fait j'étais déjà en Terminale au lycée quand des membres du gouvernement français sorcier m'ont contactée. Lorsque la guerre est devenue européenne, je finissais ma deuxième année d'École Préparatoire Littéraire en France. On avait besoin de monde, je me suis présentée. Comme j'avais une certaine capacité à rester calme face aux situations extrêmes et que je m'y connaissais en premiers secours, on m'a assignée à l'infirmerie. De fils en aiguille je suis arrivée à Poudlard où j'ai aidé Pompom. C'est moi qui me suis en grande partie occupée de Bill Weasley après son combat contre Greyback. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Molly et Arthur. Et c'est pour ça que c'est moi qu'elle a appelé. Je suis d'ailleurs toujours en contact avec Bill et Fleur que j'apprécie énormément.  
>- Que s'est-il passé pour vous après la guerre ? Elle a quand même durée plus d'un an…<br>- Eh bien… à vrai dire ça a été assez difficile. Comme pour beaucoup de personne en fait ! J'avais disparue pendant un an, sans aucune explication aux yeux du monde moldu. Je n'ai pas pu reprendre d'études. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent. Ça fait depuis un an que j'enchaîne petits boulots sur petits boulots. Lorsque Molly m'a appelé, à vrai dire, l'occasion était vraiment trop belle. Et puis, j'adore m'occuper des gens. Je me sens utile, à ma place. Je crois que j'ai vraiment aimé le travail d'aide soignante, en dehors du contexte évidemment, mais je ne me sens pas la force de faire des études de médecines… La théorie ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je préfère apprendre sur le tas et je suis bien plus littéraire que scientifique !

Je commence doucement à lui masser les reins. Je le sens se détendre et défroncer les sourcils. D'une voix un peu endormie, il me dit :

- Vous me faites beaucoup de bien vous savez. Vous êtes très tendre. Plus que Pompom en tout cas !

En riant je lui réponds :

- Je m'applique aussi !

Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus lente et lourde.

- Dormez, je veille.

Et alors qu'il s'endort du sommeil du juste, je me mets à fredonner une berceuse que j'aime bien, tout en continuant mon travail.

_Belle, Lune belle  
><em>_Où vas-tu là-bas ?  
><em>_Belle, Lune belle  
><em>_Que cherches-tu là ?_

_Je cherche un nuage  
><em>_Pour passer la nuit  
><em>_Je cherche un nuage  
><em>_Qui me serve d'abris_

_Belle, Lune belle  
><em>_Que regardes-tu ?  
><em>_Belle, Lune belle  
><em>_À qui souris-tu ?_

_Je vois dans un rêve  
><em>_En pyjama bleu  
><em>_L'enfant de la Terre  
><em>_Qui ferme les yeux_

_Bonne nuit la Lune  
><em>_Sur ton nuage-lit  
><em>_Bonne nuit la Lune  
><em>_Et à moi aussi_

_Si tu te réveilles  
><em>_Ne fait pas de pluie  
><em>_Car c'est ton nuage  
><em>_Qui me sert d'abris_

Ça fait peut-être un peu enfantin, mais elle détend et endors parfaitement. Je peux alors m'appliquer à masser des endroits qui l'aurait probablement gêné s'il avait été réveillé. Je le retourne tout doucement pour faire l'avant de son corps. Je le vois s'agiter un peu. Je reprends ma berceuse.

Enfin, tout est massé, mais le pot d'onguent est presque fini. Il va falloir que j'en rachète un ! Il pourra normalement se lever pour venir manger. J'éteins la lumière, lui remet la couette sur les épaules et sort tout doucement en laissant la porte entrouverte pour que je puisse savoir s'il a besoin de quelque chose, bien que je doute fort qu'avec l'épaisseur des murs j'entendes quoique ce soit… Il est déjà 19h30. Il va falloir que je me dépêche de faire à manger ! Au moins, mon premier rapport avec Remus a-t-il été satisfaisant. Et même plus que satisfaisant. J'avais peur qu'il prenne mal ma présence. Molly m'avait expliqué le refus qu'elle avait essuyé. Mais maintenant je sais. C'est un homme brisé qui a besoin qu'on l'aide à se relever. Je pense aussi qu'une personne extérieure à la famille ou aux amis proches peut être un avantage. Je n'ai pas d'a priori, je n'en ai jamais eu, mais cela doit rassurer. Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit faible et démuni comme je l'ai vu. Et puis quelque part, c'est comme si j'étais une professionnelle : je suis tenue au secret. Je descend rapidement les escaliers en me disant qu'en tout cas, cet homme me semble tout à fait sympathique !

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture !<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

**BIENVENUE AU 12 SQUARE GRIMMAURD**

_Résumé_ : Quand Molly Weasley appelle d'urgence une jeune française rencontrée pendant la guerre pour jouer les Mary Poppins au 12 Square Grimmaurd… le résultat en est presque magique !

_Disclaimer_ : Univers entièrement créé par J.K. Rowling à travers le livre Harry Potter.

_Raiting_ : K+  
><em>Genre<em> : Romance - Humour  
><em>Characters<em> : Harry Potter - OC

_Débutée le_ : 04/02/2010

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

…Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la cuisine, j'appréhende un peu… Si elle est dans le même état que certaines autres salles que j'ai vu… Je les force à déménager ! J'ouvre la porte… et ne voit rien parce que tout est éteint. J'avance un peu, et doucement les bougies se mettent à propager une lumière diffuse. C'est bon, le pire est évité ! La pièce au plafond bas est assez grande, mais une immense table trône au milieu et ne la met pas vraiment en valeur. Au moins elle est chaleureuse et il y fait chaud ! De la vaisselle est entassée dans l'évier mais mis à part ça, elle est propre. Je me met à fouiller partout en quête de nourriture. Je trouve des couverts un peu ébréchés que je pose sur un coin de la table. Mais sinon, pas la moindre trace de nourriture ! Lorsqu'enfin, miracle ! Un paquet de pâte ! Et des tomates et un morceau de fromage. Dans un placard réfrigéré, je trouve aussi du lait, de la crème fraîche et des oeufs et sur un coin reculé du comptoir, du pain rassis. Je rassemble mes trouvailles et reste un peu sceptique. Mouais. Bon, ben j'aurais plus qu'à faire les courses demain ! Pour ce soir ça sera salade de tomates, pâtes-crème fraîche, fromage et pain perdu. Je m'active. Rapidement je met de l'eau à bouillir et avec les quelques épices que j'ai trouvé, je fait une sauce pour les tomates que je coupe en morceaux et que je répartis dans trois assiettes. Je prépare des coupelles avec du lait et des oeufs. Je met les pâtes dans l'eau. Enfin je coupe le pain et je prépare quelques morceaux de fromages. J'en chipe un au passage et ma foi, pour du fromage anglais il n'est pas mauvais ! J'entends alors un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit Harry Potter entrer dans la cuisine d'un air un peu endormi. Je lui souris et lui désigne une chaise d'un signe du menton pendant que je me lave les mains. Il s'y assoit lourdement, la tête encore embrouillée il me semble.

- Vous avez bien dormi ?

Vu sa tête j'en doute fort, mais bon, je peux quand même demander !

- Ça va…  
>- Je vais chercher Remus. Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin d'aide pour descendre…<br>- J'y vais si vous voulez.  
>- Non ça ira merci ! Je peux me débrouiller seule !<br>- Je sais… C'est juste que… enfin, j'aimerais le voir.

Je me tais un instant puis j'acquiesce lentement. Il se lève, un air résolu sur le visage. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, mais je crois bien que je ne veux pas le savoir. Je m'active, égoutte les pâtes et les pose sur la table. Je commence aussi à faire cuire le pain comme ça il n'auront plus qu'à le réchauffer. Pendant le repas j'irais ranger la chambre de Remus. Il ne peut pas se recoucher dans les mêmes draps, ça serait vraiment indécent. Bientôt ils arrivent, et contre toute attente, Remus ne s'appuie que faiblement sur Harry.

- J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux !  
>- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Si ç'avait été vous, je me serais probablement beaucoup plus appuyée, me lance-t-il, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.<p>

Je le regarde à mon tour, souriant franchement.

- Quand vous aurez fini de dire des âneries, vous pourrez peut-être passer à table ?

Je hausse un sourcil et me retourne pour prendre la crème fraîche que j'avais oubliée. Pendant ce temps ils s'assoient, l'un en face de l'autre. Je leur explique rapidement ce que j'ai prévu à manger et je m'éclipse dans les étages pour m'occuper de la chambre de Remus. J'y arrive rapidement. Rien n'a changé. La lumière s'intensifie au fur et à mesure que je pénètre dans son antre et je peux constater pleinement la portée des dégâts. Si ça se trouve, il a quand même fait du rangement… Sauf que ça ne se voit pas. Je me met au travail. On est début Octobre, et j'ouvre en grand la fenêtre. Un peu d'air frais ne fera de mal à personne. Les mains sur les hanches, j'essaie de m'organiser mentalement. Bon. De toutes façons je n'ai pas le temps de faire dans le détail. Le plus important déjà, c'est de faire de la place, changer les draps, surtout, et enlever tout ce qui traîne par terre parce que sinon il y a de forte chance que je me trouve à ses côtés après avoir malencontreusement trébuché ! Je trouve un grand sac de voyage, dans lequel je jette tous les vêtements que je trouve. Je déplace quelques meubles qui n'étaient pas à leur place : une chaise que je remets devant le bureau contre le mur de droite, un tabouret que je place à côté d'un miroir sur pied, dans le coin droit près de la fenêtre, je repousse le lit, à gauche, bien contre le mur et relève la lampe de chevet renversée. J'enlève tous les draps et les met dans le sac. Je me dirige ensuite vers l'armoire, près de la porte. Elle est grande ouverte et il en déborde tout plein de pans de tissus entremêlés. Je mets tout dans le sac et au milieu de ce fouillis, je finis par trouver des draps propres. Ils sentent un peu le renfermé. Je fais quand même le lit et les ouvre pour les aérer. Si je laisse la fenêtre et la porte ouvertes, ça devrait aller. Encombrée de mon grand sac que je descend et laisse dans l'entrée, je me dis qu'il va vraiment falloir faire des courses. D'ailleurs il faut que je parle porte-monnaie avec Monsieur Potter… J'entre dans la cuisine et n'y voit qu'Harry en train de boire un café. Je constate que la vaisselle est faite et qu'ils m'ont laissé mon assiette en place pour que je puisse manger.

- Remus est parti lire dans la bibliothèque.

J'hoche la tête et m'installe pour manger. Entre deux bouchées j'arrive à dire, alors qu'un silence gênant s'est installé :

- Merci pour la vaisselle.  
>- C'est normal.<br>- Non, justement.

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'explique :

- Je suis ici pour faire la vaisselle. Je suis payée pour ça.  
>- Je croyais que vous étiez surtout là pour aider Remus.<br>- Remus est un grand garçon vous savez. Il n'a besoin d'aide qu'une fois par mois. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment présent, vous n'avez pas le temps de vous occupez des tâches ménagères. Mais moi je suis là. Donc on s'arrange comme ça : je m'occupe de tout. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à glisser les jambes sous la table ou dans vos draps pour dormir. C'est mon travail et il commence maintenant !  
>- Merci.<br>- Je vous le répète : je suis là pour ça. Et puis c'est du donnant-donnant vous savez ! Sans cette proposition d'emploi, j'aurais certainement eu beaucoup de mal à payer mon loyer !

Il sourit doucement et se frotte les yeux nerveusement.

- Quand est-ce que vous repartez ?  
>- Je ne sais pas. En fait… j'étais venu pour voir Ginny.<p>

Ah. Ok. Bon, je ne vais pas insister.

- Prévenez-moi quand vous partirez s'il-vous-plaît.  
>- En fait… je pense que je partirais demain très tôt.<br>- D'accord. Alors on ne se verra pas ?  
>- Non, je ne pense pas.<br>- Je voudrais savoir, dans ce cas, si vous aviez la possibili…  
>- Ah attendez !<p>

Il fouille un instant dans une poche de sa robe et me tend un minuscule bout de métal.

- Tenez. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je préfère vous la donner avant d'oublier.  
>C'est une petite clef.<p>

- C'est la clef de mon coffre fort. Je vais aussi vous écrire un mot pour la banque afin que vous puissiez y accéder sans difficultés.

Je prends la clef lentement.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir me la donner ?  
>- Je ne vais jamais à la banque, il y a trop de monde. Et puis, on manque de tout dans cette maison alors que j'ai de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire !<p>

Il sourit tristement.

- Prenez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes là pour ça !, ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Et puis tout à coup, il se redresse et gonfle sa poitrine.

- Et puis de toutes façons, personne ne peut rien contre le grand Harry Potter !

Je souris, mais je sens bien que la blague a un arrière goût amer. Il se lève en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol, met sa tasse dans l'évier et se dirige vers la porte, les mains dans les poches.

- Je vais me coucher, je vous laisserais la lettre sur la table demain avant de partir.

Puis il disparaît. Je reste dans la cuisine, seule. J'adore.

- Euh… en fait j'aimerais bien que vous me rendiez un service.

Oh, fugace apparition ! Il est de nouveau devant moi !

- Vous êtes allé dans la chambre de Remus tout à l'heure ?  
>- Oui. J'ai fais un peu de rangement, répondis-je, une légère moue sur les lèvres.<br>- Vous avez vu les affaires qu'il avait ?  
>- À vrai dire, j'ai tout mis dans un sac pour faire le tri demain et laver le nécessaire.<br>- Ne lavez rien c'est inutile. Par contre si vous pouviez vous arrangez pour refaire sa garde-robe entièrement… Il n'a plus rien de décent… Vous vous y connaissez probablement mieux que moi en vêtements et je pense qu'il serait de bon ton de lui racheter quelques affaires. Faites le pour moi s'il-vous-plaît et vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que c'est de ma part. Un cadeau de Noël en avance, ou quelque chose comme ça ! Bref, faites en sorte qu'il retrouve le physique qui convient pour un homme de son âge ! Et puis comme ça vous pourrez faire plus amples connaissances et dans un contexte autre que celui où il est le patient et vous l'infirmière.  
>- D'accord…, répond-je incertaine, sans savoir si c'est une blague ou s'il est sérieux…<br>- Bonne soirée !

Et le voilà qui disparaît encore. Quelque peu étonnée, je me lève et décide que j'irais me coucher tôt, demain j'ai du travail…

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture !<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

**BIENVENUE AU 12 SQUARE GRIMMAURD**

_Résumé_ : Quand Molly Weasley appelle d'urgence une jeune française rencontrée pendant la guerre pour jouer les Mary Poppins au 12 Square Grimmaurd… le résultat en est presque magique !

_Disclaimer_ : Univers entièrement créé par J.K. Rowling à travers le livre Harry Potter.

_Raiting_ : K+  
><em>Genre<em> : Romance - Humour  
><em>Characters<em> : Harry Potter - OC

_Débutée le_ : 04/02/2010

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

…Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je monte lentement les escaliers en quête de la bibliothèque. Après être repassé au moins deux fois dans chaque couloir, je me décide finalement à appeler Remus. Une voix étouffée me répond et j'entre dans un des salons qui peuplent le premier étage. Je n'avais pas vu, mais une porte est à droite et donne sur la bibliothèque. Cette maison est décidément vraiment mal foutue. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas mis une porte qui donne un accès direct au couloir, hein ? Je peux savoir ? Eh ben non je ne saurais pas. Remus est là, entouré de livres. Une douce lumière l'éclaire et il ressemble étrangement à une apparition. C'est marrant, il a des reflets blonds dans les cheveux. J'aurais plutôt eu tendance à le dire brun… Il semble dans son élément, à l'aise. À peine ai-je mis les pieds dans la salle, qu'une lumière se répand et éclaire des lignes et des lignes d'étagères. Il y en a partout, jusqu'au plafond. C'est poussiéreux, mais il y a derrière cela quelque chose qui m'attire irrésistiblement. Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais vu autant de livres d'un seul coup ! Et pourtant, j'en ai fréquentée des bibliothèques ! Un véritable trésor cette maison !

- Ne vous y méprenez pas. La plupart de ces livres traitent de magie noire.

Mon ardeur est aussitôt refroidie.

- Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour remonter vous coucher… Mais j'ai l'impression que vous pouvez vous passer de moi. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit !  
>- Merci, ça ira je pense !<p>

Je me retourne et m'apprête à sortir quand une pensée traverse mon esprit. Harry veut que j'achète des vêtements à Remus, et au début je pensais le faire seule, comme pour une surprise. Mais après l'avoir vu, un doute m'assaille. Je ne suis pas du tout sûre que ça lui plaise vraiment. Autant lui demander clairement.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger à nouveau…

Il relève la tête de son livre, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

- Harry m'a donné la clef de son compte pour que je puisse faire des courses. Mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide, d'abord parce que je ne sais pas exactement comment ça va se passer à la banque et où sont les boutiques et ensuite parce qu'il m'a aussi demandé de vous acheter quelques vêtements et que sans connaître vos goûts, je risque d'avoir des difficultés.

Voilà, au moins c'est dit. C'était peut-être un peu brusque mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Je…

Il soupire.

- Vous pensez que j'en ai vraiment besoin ?  
>- Eh bien… Je n'ai pas vraiment vu ce que vous portiez, mais d'après ce que je vois, vous devriez renouveler un peu. Et puis vous refaire une coupe de cheveux aussi, par la même occasion.<p>

Il ne répond pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Vous savez, je ne dis pas ça pour…

- Je sais. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'air…  
>- Écoutez, si je dis ça, c'est pour vous. Quand on est bien dans son corps, on est déjà mieux dans sa tête. Et je pense que prendre un peu soin de vous, vous ferait le plus grand bien, qu'il soit physique ou mental. Vous êtes un bel homme Remus : montrez-le.<p>

Je suis agenouillée à côté de lui et je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je perçois chez lui une étincelle de malice.

- On peut dire que vous êtes directe.  
>- Je prends soin des personnes qui m'entourent et bien que cela puisse vous paraître étrange, en ce moment, vous faites parti des personnes qui m'entourent.<br>- Le problème voyez-vous, c'est que mes vêtements s'abîment rapidement à cause de mon état de loup-garou. Lorsque la pleine Lune approche, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les supporter… Et j'ai depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de prendre soin de mes affaires…  
>- Peut-être, mais avec la potion Tue-Loup, les choses doivent être différentes, non ?<p>

Il baisse la tête et murmure d'une voix qu'il veut détachée :

- Je n'ai plus de potion.

Mes yeux s'écarquille d'horreur. Je comprends mieux le pourquoi de l'intensité des courbatures.

- Pendant la guerre, un Maître de Potion était disponible pour la faire. Aujourd'hui, je ne connais plus personne capable d'en réaliser une.  
>- Écoutez, on va trouver une solution d'accord ? Et cela ne vous empêche pas de vous acheter de nouveau vêtements.<p>

Et j'ajoute d'un ton plus léger :

- Au pire, une semaine avant la pleine Lune vous vous trimballerez à poil dans la maison, et puis c'est tout !  
>- C'est d'accord alors, répond-t-il, le sourire au lèvre.<br>- Merci ! Vous ne le regretterez pas ! En plus, vous me ferez gagner un temps fou parce que je ne connaît pas très bien Londres. Ça vous permettra de choisir ce qu'on va manger et d'essayer les vêtements avant de les acheter !  
>- Moui…<p>

Devant son enthousiasme flagrant, je finis par me redresser.

- Bon, ok, j'arrête de parler et je m'en vais.

Il avait de nouveau les yeux posés sur son livre.

- Oui, enfin non ! Enfin je veux dire…

Je me retourne de nouveau pour lui faire face. Il est debout.

- Je réfléchissait… En fait j'étais en train de me dire que peut-être nous pourrions en profiter pour nous renseigner et trouver de quoi retaper la maison. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit de toute première jeunesse, je ne fais rien de mes journées et j'en ai assez de cette ambiance glauque… Et puis, sincèrement, je pense qu'Harry est un peu réticent maintenant, mais lorsqu'il verra le résultat, il sera content. Il aura enfin un chez lui. Un endroit sympa où habiter. Un endroit qui ne le fasse pas déprimer.  
>- Attendez, attendez. Vous voulez faire ça pendant son absence ?<br>- Ben… oui !  
>- Et vous ne pensez pas qu'il risque d'être un peu fâché ?<br>- Si, mais ça c'est un problème mineur. Ce qui va être embêtant, c'est que cette maison est bourrée de magie noire et qu'il va falloir réussir à tout «purifier» avant de faire quoique ce soit !

Un problème mineur : ben tiens ! Bon, j'avoue que son idée est plus qu'alléchante ! Franchement, j'aie déjà pleins d'idées pour rendre cette maison vivable, et même plus que vivable ! Mais ce qui me fait peur, surtout, c'est la réaction d'Harry. Je ne le connaît pas, je ne connaît pas ses goûts et je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui fasse plaisir…

- Écoutez, voyez plutôt les choses comme ça : il m'achète des vêtements, je lui retape sa maison. Et puis de toutes façons elle m'a aussi été léguée. Elle m'appartient autant qu'à lui, j'ai le droit d'y faire ce que je veux.

Je pousse un profond soupir. On a du pain sur la planche, mais il a réussi à me convaincre. Cependant, un point reste à éclaircir.

- Et l'argent ? Parce que moi je veux bien vous aider, mais il va falloir beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent pour tout refaire !  
>- Il n'y a pas que Harry qui possède des biens, me répond-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.<p>

Alors ça, c'est pas cool. Faire des cachotteries, là, comme ça, alors que nous venons de prendre une décision importante ensemble ! Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde d'un oeil perçant. Tout penaud, il finit par s'expliquer :

- J'ai eu un héritage important. De la part du parrain d'Harry, Sirius, qui nous a aussi légué cette maison. Et puis vous savez, ça fait longtemps que je pensais faire des travaux. Votre présence ici m'en donne juste le courage.

Je m'arrête et j'acquiesce lentement, reconnaissante. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry y est aussi attaché. Non, décidément, il faut faire quelque chose !

- Alors c'est d'accord. Par contre, j'espère que vous savez comment vous y prendre avec tout ce qui concerne la magie noire, parce qu'étant donné ma condition, je vais avoir du mal à faire quoique se soit de ce point de vue là…  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je crois que j'ai assez lu de livre sur ce sujet. On va pouvoir se mettre au travail rapidement.<br>- Bon, alors je vais me coucher !  
>- Attendez ! Euh… enfin, c'est difficile à dire…<p>

Je lève les yeux au ciel discrètement, m'approche de lui et glisse un bras autour de sa taille avant d'en passer un des siens sur mes épaules.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je crois que je vais pouvoir vous aider à monter dans votre chambre. On va pouvoir y aller rapidement.

Je souris malicieusement et il me regarde à son tour, les yeux pétillant, avant de prendre lourdement appui sur moi, comme si tout le poids du monde était sur ses épaules.

- Ah ! J'ai mal ! Je n'en peux plus ! Ah Astride ! Heureusement que vous êtes là ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !

Il laisse un blanc, me regarde et me dit avec un sourire charmeur :

- Je suis sûr que vous et moi nous pourrions trouver un moyen pour que je me sente mieux instantanément. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Je lève ostensiblement les yeux au ciel, un air profondément exaspéré peint sur mes traits et lui répond :

- Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez peut-être avancer ?

Nous montons tranquillement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, tout en discutant de ce que nous ferons le lendemain. Nous convenons que nous mangerons à Londres puis que nous irons faire nos courses. Ce qui me laisse ma matinée pour rendre visite à un ami… Quand nous arrivons dans sa chambre, il fait un froid de canard. Mince ! La fenêtre ! Je l'avais oubliée ! J'abandonne Remus avant de me précipiter pour tout fermer. Il s'installe sur son lit et enlève son pull.

- Est-ce que vous avez encore mal à certains endroits ?  
>- Eh bien… à vrai dire, oui.<br>- Je n'ai pas assez d'onguent pour vous re-masser tout le corps, mais je pense que j'en ai assez pour faire les quelques noeuds qui vous gênent ! Il vaut mieux le faire avant de vous coucher, vous dormirez mieux, j'ajoute, d'une voix douce.  
>- Oui, c'est vrai. En fait, mes articulations me font pas mal souffrir : les chevilles, les genoux, surtout l'arrière, les coudes et la nuque. Et j'ai un point dans le bas du dos que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever…<br>- Bon, et bien on s'y met tout de suite, comme ça vous pourrez avoir une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil.

Il se déshabille pour ne rester qu'en short, pendant que je me met de l'onguent sur les mains. Il s'allonge et je commence le massage. Il se détend au fur et à mesure, soupire de soulagement, mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, il ne s'endort pas. Il finit même par me dire alors que je finis avec son dos :

- Vous avez chantée tout à l'heure ?  
>- Mmh. Oui, peut-être.<p>

Je sais, c'est de la mauvaise foi. Mais il y a une différence entre chanter pendant que quelqu'un dort et chanter ouvertement, de manière consciente, alors qu'on sait, au fond, qu'on chante comme un pied ! J'accélère le rythme.

- Vous ne voudriez pas me rechanter une chanson ?  
>- Fini ! Et voilà ! Du travail vite fait, bien fait !<p>

Je referme le pot, satisfaite de moi, alors qu'il me regarde d'un air outré.

- Tu l'as fait exprès.  
>- Non.<br>- Si.  
>- Non, c'est pas vrai !<br>- Si, c'est vrai ! Je ne suis pas fou, tu sais ! Je suis sûr que tu as chanté tout à l'heure !  
>- Eh bien excuse-moi de te l'apprendre de manière aussi brutale, mais tu es fou !<br>- Alors là, ça ne va pas se pass…  
>- Bonne nuit Remus !<p>

Et je sors précipitamment de la chambre. Mais avant de fermer la porte, j'ai le temps d'entendre :

- Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours !

Merde ! Il faisait parti de la bande ! Maintenant, je m'en souviens ! Je savais bien que son nom me disait quelque chose… Pompom m'en avait déjà parlé. Et pas qu'une fois en plus ! Tout s'explique… Bon, pas de quoi s'affoler, je sais me défendre. Moui. Eh ben j'pense que je vais m'affoler quand même ! Bon, direction ma chambre, en face de celle de Remus (au cas où il ait besoin de moi) et à côté de celle d'Harry. J'entre et constate que j'ai du tomber sur la pire de toutes… C'est pas grave. Je ne compte pas y passer mes journées de toute façon. Mais bon, je ne suis pas sûre qu'un lit composé de représentation de pieds de trolls et de rideaux couverts de serpents et têtes de mort soit des plus réjouissant. Heureusement, ça ne représente quand même pas le sigle de Vous-savez-qui (oui, bon, Voldemort, je sais, mais j'aime entretenir les traditions… !).

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture !<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5

**BIENVENUE AU 12 SQUARE GRIMMAURD**

_Résumé_ : Quand Molly Weasley appelle d'urgence une jeune française rencontrée pendant la guerre pour jouer les Mary Poppins au 12 Square Grimmaurd… le résultat en est presque magique !

_Disclaimer_ : Univers entièrement créé par J.K. Rowling à travers le livre Harry Potter.

_Raiting_ : K+  
><em>Genre<em> : Romance - Humour  
><em>Characters<em> : Harry Potter - OC

_Débutée le_ : 04/02/2010

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

…Je me réveilles aux aurores. J'ai très mal dormi et une migraine épouvantable m'accueille alors que je me lève. Bon, pas de chipotage ! Une bonne douche, une tasse de thé, et ça ira mieux ! Je mets quelques minutes à trouver la salle-de-bain (qui était en fait juste à côté…) et après m'être préparée, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux ! Je prends un bol de thé (heureusement, de ça, il n'en manque pas…) et me dirige vers la cheminée d'un des salons du premier étage. Il est 8h00. C'est peut-être un peu tôt, mais le connaissant, il sera probablement déjà levé. J'emprunte un peu de poudre de cheminette et cris l'adresse en essayant de ne pas m'étouffer. C'est en me sentant partir en tourbillonnant que je me rappelle pourquoi je déteste les «transports» sorciers : je suis claustrophobe. J'atterris rudement sur un tapis d'un âge avancé et je tousse à m'en arracher les poumons. On repassera pour l'entrée discrète. Je me relève tant bien que mal, juste assez pour qu'on m'attrape par les cheveux et qu'on me plante la pointe d'une baguette sur la gorge, à côté de la carotide.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, siffle une voix tout près de mon oreille.

Je fronce les sourcils, inquiète, et répond presque instantanément :

- Severus ! Tu me fais mal !

Brusquement, on me relâche et lorsque je me retourne, je suis face à un être décharné. Maigre à faire peur, très pâle, flottant dans ses sempiternelles robes noires : Severus Rogue a perdu toute la force et la noblesse qui le caractérisaient si bien. Il me fixe longuement, figé dans une expression de stupeur.

- Astride ?

Je m'approche doucement de lui et le prend dans mes bras. Je murmure les lèvres contre sa poitrine :

- Oui. C'est moi. Je suis là.

Je retiens à grand peine mes larmes. Je suis crispée et j'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres en sentant ses côtes alors que mes bras entoure son torse. Bientôt, il me sert fort contre lui, presque à m'en étouffer.

- Tu es là !  
>- Oui je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué !<p>

Je respire longuement l'odeur si particulière de sa robe, mélange d'herbes aux arômes différents et d'une vapeur qui me donne le tournis. Tout doucement, je me détache de lui, et je ne peux empêcher une larme de rouler sur ma joue en le regardant.

- Non ! Non, ne pleure pas ! Je vais bien !, me dit-il, presque paniqué.  
>- Severus, je pleure parce que je suis heureuse de te revoir, répondis-je d'une voix calme et posée.<p>

C'est un demi mensonge, mais il a le mérite de le faire sourire, si tant est que l'on peut appeler cela un sourire. Il me tient à bout de bras et me regarde de haut en bas.

- Tu n'as pas changé. J'ai juste l'impression que tu as grandi !

Cette fois, j'éclate de rire en m'essuyant le coin de l'oeil.

- Je crois bien que tu es le seul être humain sur cette terre à pouvoir dire cela à une fille qui ne grandie plus depuis ses 16 ans !

De nouveau il sourit. Plus franchement cette fois-ci. Tout à coup, il semble mal-à-l'aise, ce qui est étrange quand on le connaît…

- Tu veux un thé ?, me propose-t-il brusquement en m'invitant à le suivre.  
>- Eh bien, je ne dirais pas non ! Tu me connais : je suis en fait dans l'incapacité la plus totale de refuser une tasse de thé !<br>- Je m'en souviens parfaitement effectivement.

Je m'installe à la table de la cuisine et je profite qu'il soit en train de préparer le thé pour le détailler. Il a beaucoup maigri. Je pense qu'il a perdu le peu d'appétit qu'il possédait. C'est tout juste s'il doit manger un repas par jour. Et puis il est très pâle, presque blanc et ses traits sont tirés. J'en conclu qu'il n'est pas sorti depuis longtemps et qu'il dort peu. Sa robe est d'un noir usé, déchirée dans le bas et quelques coutures pendent au niveau des manches. Certains boutons manquent au col. Tout cela lui donne un air négligé que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il récupère des tasses, dans le placard au-dessus du comptoir qui borde le mur, et se retourne vers moi. Un rayon de soleil percute son flanc droit, donnant à sa robe d'étranges reflets pourpres. Je reste saisie.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as sur le côté ?

Les tasses s'écrasent au sol. Je me lève précipitamment et contourne la table ; il recule contre le comptoir, plus blanc qu'un mort.

- Rien de bien grave. Juste quelques contusions qui ont du mal à guérir…

Il se frotte machinalement son côté droit, mais au-dessus de l'endroit où sa robe est tachée de sang, réflexe qui lui permet de ne pas se faire mal involontairement. Il ose même se redresser un peu et me fixer droit dans les yeux, dans l'espoir, vain je dois le dire, que je ne réplique rien et que je le laisse tranquille. Mes yeux lui lance des éclairs. Je suis furieuse ! Je rentre en France, presque certaine que tout s'est arrangé pour lui. Dans chacune de ses lettres, il me dit qu'il va bien, que je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. Que je suis naïve ! Il m'accueille chez lui comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué à chaque instant, il est blessé et en le voyant j'ai l'impression de le revoir au pire moment de la guerre. Je retourne dans le salon, les lèvres et les poings serrées. Juste avant d'entrer dans la cheminée, je me retourne vers lui et lui dit d'un ton sans appel :

- Tu ne bouge pas de là, je reviens !

Je m'engouffre dans l'âtre après avoir jeté une poignée de poudre de cheminette et vais chercher Remus au Square Grimmaurd : je vais avoir besoin de renfort. Lorsque j'arrive, je me précipite dans la chambre de Remus. Oubliant toute retenue, je rentre en trombe, ouvre les rideaux tout en marmonnant dans ma barbe inexistante :

- Il faut faire vite avant qu'il ne trouve le moyen de disparaître. Celui-là je le retient ! Non mais il va m'entendre !

Je jette ses affaires à Remus en lui demandant de se préparer, et vite. Puis je retourne dans le couloir et cherche une chambre vide et propre. Peine perdue. Bon. Tant pis. Je retourne voir Remus.

- Dis-moi, Harry rentre tous les combien de temps à peu près ?

D'une voix très ensommeillée et surtout clairement interrogative, il me répond :

- C'est difficile à savoir, mais souvent il revenait toutes les deux semaines. Maintenant que Ginny est partie, je suppose qu'il ne réapparaîtra pas avant un mois.  
>- Parfait ! Merci ! Et habilles-toi nom de dieu ! On part dans cinq minutes !<p>

Je vais dans la chambre d'Harry. Ça n'est peut-être pas très sympa, mais quand il y a urgence, il y a urgence. J'ouvre en grand les fenêtres pour faire de la lumière et laisser entrer l'air frais. J'aère les draps et les laissent ouverts également. Je ressors pour me retrouver en face de Remus, un peu plus réveillé et clairement inquiet. Il a sa baguette à la main ; vieille habitude de guerre.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
>- As-tu un moyen de contacter rapidement Pomfresh ?<br>- Euh… je peux lui envoyer un Patronus, mais je ne com…  
>- Appelle-là pour moi s'il-te-plaît et dis-lui de venir ici rapidement !<p>

Remus conjure rapidement un Patronus pendant que nous avançons jusqu'à la cheminée.

- Et où est-ce qu'on va exactement ?  
>- Impasse du Tisserand. Il y a urgence et j'ai besoin de renfort !<p>

Et je disparaît dans la cheminée ; j'ai tout juste le temps de voir son air abasourdi.

Resté dans le salon décrépi, Remus est choqué. Impasse du Tisserand… S'il ne se trompe pas, c'est l'adresse de Rogue ! Astride disparaît dans la cheminée, sans lui donner plus d'informations. Il sert fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite avant de pénétrer dans la cheminée. S'il y a urgence, alors il est prêt. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvera dans ce genre de situation.

J'arrive dans un salon exigu meublé d'un canapé, juste en face de la cheminée, et d'un tapis usé, aux couleurs délavées. Le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux me choque véritablement. Si un jour on m'avait dit que Severus Rogue se ferait gronder comme un collégien par un petit bout de femme comme Astride, jamais je ne l'aurais cru ! Et pourtant, dans ma vie, j'ai déjà vu pas mal de choses incroyables… Il est debout à côté du canapé de cuir clair, la tête penchée en avant, les épaules voûtés, l'air penaud. Astride est devant lui, tournant en rond, remuant la poussière du tapis. Elle lui parle, énervée, et même plutôt furieuse. Elle ponctue ses phrases de grands gestes des bras et se tourne souvent vers lui pour pointer un index accusateur sur sa poitrine.

Severus Rogue. Ça fait depuis la fin de la guerre que je ne l'ai pas vu. Un an. Il a changé, et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit de manière positive. Tout son orgueil semble s'être envolé. C'est comme s'il avait régressé. Je revoie le Servilus de mon adolescence, celui duquel James et Sirius se moquaient en permanence. Même si je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié l'homme, je dois reconnaître que ce Severus-là était révolu. Il avait laissé la place à quelqu'un de courageux, d'une intelligence fine et extrêmement doué, quoique très amer. Il est vrai que cela, je ne l'ai compris que tardivement. Et rétrospectivement, aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû être un peu plus présent pour lui, tout comme il l'a été pour nous. À l'époque, je ne voyais que l'homme aux répliques acerbes et au ton toujours ironique. Et puis j'ai commencé à admirer sa droiture, sa façon d'organiser les choses, sans jamais rien oublier, sa dévotion sans faille à Albus Dumbledore. J'aurais dû être là pour lui après cette foutue guerre. Cette deuxième guerre dans laquelle il a plus perdu que dans la première. Je me souviendrais toujours de la remise des Ordres de Merlin. Dumbledore avait laissé des lettres avec son testament pour réhabiliter certaines personnes sur qui pesait le doute. Celle de Rogue était sans doute la plus longue. Il y décrivait toutes les actions et les sacrifices qu'il avait dus faire pour permettre à l'Ordre du Phénix de s'en sortir. Son palmarès était impressionnant. Tout simplement. Après cela, les gens l'ont acclamé, Harry le premier, lui qui avait appris, tout comme moi, à apprécier les valeurs de cet homme. Severus Rogue s'était levé, avait poliment refusé l'Ordre de Merlin et s'en était retourné chez lui. Depuis, je ne l'avais plus revu. Le voir maintenant me rassure quelque peu : au moins il est vivant.

Mais le changement reste flagrant. Même moi, avec ma condition de loup-garou, je ne pense pas avoir l'air aussi vieux et misérable. Astride avait raison : il y a urgence. D'ailleurs, le voir dans cette position me le fait apparaître sous un jour plus humain. Comment se fait-il, d'ailleurs, qu'ils se connaissent si bien ? Je reprends brusquement pied avec la réalité.

- … et toi tu me propose du thé ! Monsieur me donne du thé alors qu'il est blessé depuis je ne sais combien de temps ! Tiens, oui, c'est vrai ça, depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cet état ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle continue :

- De toutes façons ça n'a plus d'importance. Finalement, tu aurais mieux fait de me donner une invitation pour ton enterrement, ça aurait été plus rapide !

Rogue semble avoir tiqué sur la dernière phrase d'Astride. Il se redresse un peu, quoique s'appuyant sur le canapé, et dit d'une voix forte :

- Je ne suis tout de même pas à l'article de la mort.

C'était, semble-t-il, une mauvaise idée. Astride s'est arrêté dans son mouvement et se tourne très lentement vers lui, les yeux rétrécis :

- Pas à l'article de la mort ? Mais tu t'es vu ? On dirait une goule des cavernes croisée avec un cadavre ambulant ! Et si tu oses me dire que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide et que tu vas t'en sortir seul, je te jure que…  
>- J'ai besoin d'aide, murmure-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.<p>

Cette phrase a le don de calmer instantanément Astride et me rend coi : Severus Rogue vient d'avouer avoir besoin d'aide ! Elle souffle bruyamment, les paumes sur les paupières et enfin le regarde avec beaucoup de tendresse dans les yeux. Elle s'approche et lui caresse la joue du revers de la main. Il se laisse aller à cette douceur, une expression d'infini soulagement sur le visage. Puis Astride regarde autour d'elle, l'oeil critique.

- Bon, tu ne peux pas rester dans cette maison. C'est mieux aménagé ici que chez nous, mais au moins au Square tu ne seras pas seul.  
>- "Chez nous" ?<br>- Oui, au Square Grimmaurd, avec Remus et Harry.

Tout à coup, le Severus Rogue que je connaissais refait son apparition.

- Ah non ! Il est hors de question que j'aille chez eux ! Je ne fais pas l'aumône !

Avant qu'Astride, que je vois de nouveau prête à s'énerver ne dise quoique ce soit, je me décide à intervenir :

- Il n'est absolument pas question de charité.

Rogue me voit soudainement, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué ma présence avant, prend un visage impassible et me dit, comme je l'ai toujours entendu :

- Lupin.  
>- Rogue.<p>

J'admire sa facilité à reprendre son masque de dureté, et en même temps cela me fait penser, avec une petite pointe au coeur, que cette facilité il la doit à des années d'espionnage intensif.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Il jette des coups d'oeil réguliers à Astride et moi.

- Eh bien il se trouve que j'ai été engagée en tant que maîtresse de maison au Square Grimmaurd, répond cette dernière, d'un ton dégagé.  
>- Oh. C'est pour cela que tu es ici.<br>- Oui, et certainement pour un certain temps. Je suis arrivée hier, en fin d'après-midi.  
>- Et donc tu te donne le droit de me forcer à revenir dans ce quartier maudit ?<br>- Exactement ! Mais de toutes façons, il n'aura bientôt plus rien à voir avec ce que tu as connu.

J'interviens :

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'est aucunement question de charité.

Astride me jette un discret coup d'oeil interrogatif.

- Il s'agirait plutôt d'un échange de procédés : tu obtient logis, repas et soins, en échange tu m'aides à chasser toute trace de Magie Noire de la maison. Je pense que tu t'y connais mieux que moi et ton aide me serait précieuse.

Astride voit où je veux en venir. Elle ajoute aussitôt :

- Tu peux même obtenir un laboratoire de potion si tu le désire !  
>- Tu essais de me faire croire que je pourrais avoir un lieu réservé à mon usage privé sans aucune autre contribution ?<br>- Euh… non. Pas tout à fait…  
>- Quel est la condition ?<br>- Il faut que tu réalises une potion Tue-Loup pour Remus chaque pleine Lune.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, mais je lui suis reconnaissant d'y avoir pensé. Je crois bien que jamais je n'aurais osé demandé à Rogue de me la préparer. Fierté mise à part, je ne suis pas du tout sûr qu'il aurait accepté, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y aurait vu aucun avantage. Rogue me lance un regard perçant. Oui, il a bien compris : cela fait un an que je suis redevenu un animal des plus dangereux, sauvage et assoiffé de sang. Après avoir testé les effets de la potion Tue-Loup, revenir à cet état a été plus difficile que prévu. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal que cette dernière année, obligé de transplaner dans la cabane hurlante pour être sûr de ne blesser personne, obligé de me réveiller le matin, couvert de blessures, sales et ayant encore en bouche le goût de la mort. Je ne crois pas que je tiendrais une année de plus sans potion. Alors je soutient son regard et il répond :

- C'est d'accord.  
>- Parfait ! Alors va préparer tes affaires qu'on puisse retourner rapidement au Square. Je ne veux pas faire attendre Pomfresh trop longtemps.<p>

Tiens, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que nous l'avions appelé avant de venir. Rogue regarde Astride bizarrement.

- Pompom est au Square ?  
>- Tu crois que je vais réussir à te guérir seule et sans matériel ?, réplique-t-elle, les bras croisés, le regardant d'un air blasé. Peut-être que si tu étais allé chercher de l'aide plus tôt j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, mais là, je ne me sens pas d'attaque à réparer tes bêtises toute seule !<p>

Eh bien je peux le dire : j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour entendre Rogue se faire remettre en place proprement. Il est lui aussi tellement abasourdi, qu'il ne trouve rien à lui répliquer, le visage figé dans une expression d'étonnement. Finalement il pousse un profond soupir et dit :

- J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être impertinente.  
>- Non, tu n'avais pas oublié ! Ça t'avais juste manqué !<p>

Rogue semble préférer ne rien dire, prend sa baguette, et en deux formules la maison est vide, les bagages réduits et bien calés dans ses poche. Astride semble impressionnée et je dois dire que je le suis tout autant.

- Moi qui pensait que nous devrions t'attendre…  
>- Être espion a quelques défauts auxquels il faut savoir pallier. Le fait, entre autre, qu'à tout instant je pouvais être découvert.<p>

Elle lui lance un regard indescriptible. Leurs yeux s'accrochent et semblent ne plus vouloir se quitter. Je ne sais pas la nature de leur relation, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il s'agit d'un lien très fort. Puis Astride retrouve pied avec la réalité. D'un geste théâtrale un peu moqueur, elle propose à Rogue de passer en premier. Il se redresse, se drape dans sa fierté et n'oublie pas, avant d'entrer dans la cheminée, de lui mettre une taloche derrière la tête.

- Hé ! Mais j'ai rien fait !

Rogue est déjà parti. Elle se tourne vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Très belle stratégie Monsieur Lupin. Vous obtenez la palme d'argent de la manipulation pour la bonne cause.  
>- Seulement la palme d'argent ?<p>

Elle éclate de rire, prend une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle jette dans la cheminée avant de me dire :

- Pour la palme d'or Monsieur, il faudra dépasser le maître : Severus Rogue. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il a compris depuis le début que nous le manipulions.  
>- Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réagit dans ce cas ?<br>- Sais-tu ce que Severus Rogue craint le plus sur cette Terre ?  
>- Ma foi c'est une très bonne question, répondis-je sincèrement.<p>

À vrai dire, je me le demande vraiment. Il n'a jamais semblé beaucoup effrayé par Voldemort, ni par la mort… Je lève les yeux vers Astride qui me regarde avec malice.

- Ce sont mes colères ou les plans vengeurs particulièrement machiavéliques que je lui préparerais tout spécialement rien que pour lui s'il refuse de répondre à certaines demandes que je juge indispensables pour son bien-être. En fait, de nous et de lui, c'est lui qui a le mieux joué. Au final, il accepte ma requête, donc échappe à mes éventuelles représailles, tout en obtenant un maximum d'avantages.

Elle fait une pause avant de finalement dire, un doigt sur la bouche d'un air de réflexion intense :

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il va nous faire vivre un véritable enfer au Square…

Et à son tour, elle disparaît. Je soupire en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui tombe devant mes yeux. Astride a raison : méfions-nous. Et puis c'est vrai que je devrais peut-être aller chez le coiffeur…

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture !<p>

Je continue ou je m'arrête là ? Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou non…


End file.
